


【影日】困兽之斗•上

by bghd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Carnaval, Imprisonment, Incontinence, M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive, Sex Toys, Sex props
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bghd/pseuds/bghd
Summary: *预警  含compulsive sex、道具、媚药、失禁、囚禁、奴隶设定等。影日已成年，年上，很雷很黄很暴力，吃不下别勉强。只想写肉没有太多考据，前段角斗场有参考英雄联盟MV《Aweaken》设定，实在不行请当作LOL世界观。是黑羽太太的图的脑洞产物。准备好请往下。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, 影日
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	【影日】困兽之斗•上

影山飞雄是在角斗场里和日向翔阳相遇的。

他之前听说过这个人，平时阳光灿烂笑容满面，战场上又是另一副面孔，像个桀骜不驯的小野兽。

那是一个晴天，太阳光照得他晃眼。他眯着眼睛，居高临下地俯视着戴着锁链的奴隶打来打去，没有战斗技术含量，只是蛮横地把人撂倒，枯燥乏味，毫无乐趣可言。  
他不喜欢来这，之所以今天会坐在这里，是听手下A说会有一个特别角色亮相。角斗场的铁门缓缓打开，随着人们的欢呼声，一个被铁链五花大绑的橙色头发小个子闯进他的视野。欢呼声此起彼伏，场内的奴隶们对这个新来的充满敌意，都怒吼着向他冲去。橙发青年丝毫不慌张，毫不费力地凭借肉搏将斗兽场内200人打趴在地，终于引起了影山的兴趣。小个子注意到了影山的存在，嘲讽似的举起束缚的链条又扔在地上转身走去，影山向他飞了一把刀，一纵跳下，小个子低头看着地上的刀，嘴角勾起一抹战斗欲望的微笑，同影山厮杀起来。打到最后两人武器都扔了直接肉搏，十分胶着不可分割，日向一个巴西柔术反身锁住了影山，影山用肘一下一下打击日向的背部他也死不松手，情急之下狠狠一口咬在了影山的斜方肌上。  
之后是影山的随从冲进来给日向打了镇定剂才将两人分开，他们分成两批人，一批给日向重新绑上锁链戴上口套，一批人忙着给影山包扎伤口。  
“把这个人留下，带到我房间，我要好好处理他。”

一行人把五花大绑的日向扔进了影山的府邸。

影山摘下日向的口套，抬起他的下巴，仔细端详他，长得还挺清秀，除了犬牙太尖，喉咙里发出低沉的咕噜声，像个野生动物一样。浑身上下就只穿着短款紧身皮衣，勾勒出健壮的胸肌和紧致的臀部。青年身体锻炼有素，全身肌肉都在叫嚣着他力量不凡，精致的脸蛋配上愤怒的表情，影山五指掐进肉里，换来的是青年喉咙深处音调更高的低吼。  
“咬了我，你要怎么补偿。”影山脱下裤子，弹出挺立的性器，怖人的尺寸直逼青年的脸。“日向，翔阳，对吧，邻国雪之丘的王子殿下。”  
“舔他。”影山不由分说掐着日向的下巴就把性器塞到他嘴里。  
日向毫不留情地咬了一口。  
“嘶…………”影山疼的脸扭在一起，抓着他的头发把他的后脑勺狠狠砸在地上。  
“你知道你是怎么来到这里的。”影山俯下身跨坐在日向身上，凑在他的耳边说：  
“不要惹我。”  
影山长手一伸拉开抽屉，翻出一个精致的木盒子，那是手下B给他的“好东西”，里面七七八八的小道具应有尽有。

影山对千篇一律的宫廷生活会厌倦，又对诗书一窍不通，手下也是想尽各种办法给他找乐子。他在昏暗的烛光里看着没穿多少衣物的舞女在他面前轻盈扭动，雪白的胸脯像浪花一样涌上来，他的内心和下体却毫无波澜。即使手下B教给他这些姓事方面的知识，他也没机会去实践。

“你喜欢咬人对不对，”影山掏出一个玉质的口球，掰开日向的嘴放到嘴里，皮带绕过耳后打了个结。“那么就咬着这个。”镇定剂的药效还没过，双手被绑在背后使不上劲，导致日向翔阳现在不能控制住自己的身体，嘴合拢不上唾液顺着嘴角流了出来。  
影山将日向身上仅仅起弊体作用的皮衣网上卷，露出胸脯，两个乳头小小的呈淡淡的粉色，平坦且隐蔽，一副尚未开发过的样子。影山心中狂喜，按耐不住激动的心情拿起两个小巧的银夹子，用两根手指掐起日向的乳头，挨个夹在上面。  
“唔嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯——！”乳尖传来的疼痛感疼的日向拼命挣扎，影山大腿死死地夹紧日向的腰，两个人难以启齿的地方刚好紧紧贴在一起，他双手摁住日向的肩膀：“不要乱动，会让你舒服的。”

时间仿佛停滞了，日向只觉得自己意识很清楚，慢慢地身上却使不上什么力。因猛烈挣扎而起伏的胸口节奏也慢了下来，呼吸归于平稳，但是胸口的疼痛感一点也没减，他调整了一下呼吸，深深地吸一口气再吐出，似乎没有什么缓解作用，反而似乎更疼了。这个骗子，日向愤愤地想。

影山观察着小乳尖的变化，在夹子的作用下一点点变大变红，从淡淡的粉红色一点一点发酵成猩红色，仿佛成熟的果实等人采摘。影山松开夹子，张开嘴舌头轻轻点上去，乳头随着日向的呼吸起伏，仿佛主动迎上来一样。影山含住了主动送上门来的乳头，起初只是上下舔弄，随后吮吸，牙齿不经意间刮过，日向只觉得自己胸脯好奇怪，传来阵阵酥麻，明明不是女人，没有挺拔的乳房，却也能因为乳头被玩弄起反应。奇怪的是这种反应让他觉得舒服，影山另一只手摸上了被冷落的另一边，碾压搓揉，轻轻扯起。奇妙的“舒服”体验使日向的下半身不受控制地越来越热，越来越硬，直到他脑子里闪过一道白光——

日向被刺激得射了。

影山感觉到了胯间顶着的硬物软了下去，就明白了，这家伙射了。他吐出乳头，表示惊讶，“这么快？明明没有摸前面？”于是往后挪了一点，扯下日向身上的紧身皮裤，才发现日向居然没有穿内裤。裤裆兜着日向刚刚射出来的温热液体，有些粘在软掉的柱身上，有些黏糊糊地顺着日向的会阴滑往股缝，一片混乱不堪。

日向还在喘着粗气，影山趁着日向刚射完精正在愰神没空反抗，把他翻过来背对自己，将自己的裤子褪到膝盖，两只手托起日向的臀部，用大拇指掰开洞口，用挺立的性器对准，蛮横地长驱直入。日向的内里又狭窄又干涩，强硬地塞进一个头已经是极限，可甬道里面的温度仿佛有魔力似的，吸引着影山让他再往里面塞一点。

影山跪在地毯上掐着日向的腰狠狠往里面挤，日向只觉得肠道被撑开，被入侵的异物感让他不适，疯狂地摆动腰部努力夹紧屁股想要把影山挤出去，影山一巴掌打在日向挺翘的屁股上。“放松点，该死的——”然而疼痛只能起反作用，日向夹得更紧。

“呼……”影山也是第一次做这种事，被日向夹得无法动作他也没办法，手下B告诉他的那些方面的事没有任何一条关于被夹紧了该怎么继续往下动作，他可不想出师不利被夹断，只能不情不愿地拔出来，眼前的解决方法只有和身下的人协商。

影山脱下上半身的衣物，放开日向的腰，改为撑在地毯上，俯身凑到日向耳边：“让我进去。”作为交换，他解开了束缚日向双手的绳子，将全身肌肉紧绷的小野兽翻了个身。午后的阳光从手织花纹的间隙里漏进来，在影山脸上印下了好看的花纹。影山庞大的身影将日向遮挡了个严严实实，笼罩在一片阴影之下。日向活动了一下刚自由的双手，铁链和绳子已经把他勒出好几道血痕。接着一把拽下嘴里的玉球，开始破口大骂，你这个独裁君主，你这个混蛋国王。

影山没有理会他的污言秽语，他用肉棒磨蹭着洞口，他只觉得日向占满唾液的嘴唇亮晶晶的像水晶一样很好看。紧接着日向的双手拢上来抱住了他的头，水晶唇也凑了上来，影山以为日向要同他接吻，于是低下头去——结果迎接他的只有脑门和鼻梁骨猛烈碰撞的钝疼，日向给了他一头槌。

影山被撞的有点懵，撞人的罪魁祸首正在得意，嘴角勾起一丝弧度，笑嘻嘻地看着他，那表情仿佛在说你活该。影山有点恼火，对于没有驯服的野兽果然不能报有幻想，心想你逼我的。他掐住日向脆弱的喉管，虎口扣住下巴往上抬，从箱子里拿出一个装着透明液体的黑色小瓶子，用嘴咬掉木塞，气管被压迫的窒息感使日向微微张开嘴巴汲取空气，影山顺势把瓶子里的液体给他灌进去。日向被液体呛的咳嗽，没能喝下去的液体顺着嘴角流到耳根，两只手抓住影山锁着喉咙的手往上推，影山倒也没用多大力，很轻松就推开了。影山也没在意，抓过日向同侧的小臂，一路蜿蜒地摸上手掌，十指交缠，嘴唇贴在了一起，毫无章法地胡乱亲着，伸出舌头舔掉日向嘴唇周围的液体，用牙齿轻轻叼起下嘴唇，撬开日向紧闭的牙关，将舌头伸了进去。好软，人的嘴唇居然这么软，影山脑子里只有这么个感想。他勾起日向的舌头交缠在一起，日向居然顺从地张开嘴巴任他鼓捣没有咬掉他舌头。

等影山在日向的口腔里胡搅蛮缠够了，对方嘴里已经分不清是谁的唾液，离开日向的嘴唇的时候还拉出一条银丝。他注意到了日向脸上泛起了潮红，眼睛似乎被泪水熏得朦胧了，明明没有在接吻嘴却不闭上，舌头伸出来一截色情地喘着气，软下去的性器微微抬头，全身紧绷的肌肉开始慢慢放松，他知道药开始起作用了。影山不是没见过别人用这个药，作用就是那些女人主动求欢，软的像没骨头，缠缠绵绵地贴上来，用下体一下一下地摩擦着男人的性器，叫的甜腻又放荡。日向会不会也变成这样，他期待着。

果不其然日向开始不由自主地摆动腰肢，抬起小腿一下一下地蹭着影山的腰肌，口中飘出稀碎的呻吟，嗯嗯啊啊的，不要好难受，下面好奇怪。药效对众生平等，小野兽也不例外，影山只觉得自己的鸡儿更硬了。影山摸到那个穴口，有些湿润，周围已经松软了，一张一合地向他求安慰。影山觉得是时候了，扶着自己的性器探入洞口。虽然还是很紧，但比第一次进入相对没有那么痛苦。影山憋着一口气慢慢往里面挤，等整根末入的时候两人都松了一口气。  
“疼！！”日向的脑子在药物作用下混乱一片，性器不知不觉又挺立起来，直直戳着影山的腹肌。日向感觉到肠道有异物进入的不适，嘴上用变了调的声音喊着不要好疼快出去，身体却摆着腰迎合影山的进入。这种感觉好奇怪，身体好热，明明不想做这种事，性欲占了理智的上风，无法控制只能臣服。

影山停顿一会儿后开始缓缓动作，试探性一浅一深地挺进又抽出，如此尝试几番，动作越来越熟练，速度也慢慢加快。日向被强行撑开进入的痛感和不适感也慢慢减弱，快感一点点地累积起来，盖过情欲满溢的身体发热，直冲头顶。影山开始寻找书上提到过的那个点，变着角度在里面横冲直撞，顶得日向本来要推开他的手攀上了影山的肩膀，夹紧影山的腰的小腿环绕着勾在一起，脚尖蜷缩，生怕自己被顶飞出去。日向控制不住自己的声音，嗯嗯啊啊叫个不停，耳朵里清晰的听到自己的娇喘，还有噗呲噗呲的水声，和影山近在耳边的喘息声混杂在一起。

终于在影山向上擦过某个点的时候日向声音突然拔高，头向后仰起一个好看的弧度，充分暴露出自己脆弱的喉结，腰背部肌肉紧紧收缩弓起，两只手紧紧勾住影山的后颈，整个人几乎挂在影山身上，。找到了，就是这里，影山欣喜，搂起日向的腰，摆起胯部对着那一个点猛烈抽插，日向被操得说不出一句完整的话，不知道是在说“好爽”还是在说“不要了”。在数十次的进攻中缴械投降，夹在两人腹肌之间的性器喷射出大滩精液，沾在双方的胸肌和腹肌上。

“这么快？”  
射精过后的日向全身力气被抽空了一般，还是怕掉下去双手有气无力地扒着影山。内壁如丝绒一般的软肉裹上来，紧紧吸着影山不让他走。影山拖着日向的屁股把他放到地毯上，“我还没射呢。”就这性器还在里面的姿势把日向翻了半个身，抬起日向的一条腿架到肩膀上，不等日向的不应期过去，就扣着腿当发力点更加猛烈地大幅度插入拔出。  
“等等……我才去过……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”原本应该软下去的性器因为药物还在直挺挺地抬着头，快感再度涌上来，激烈的让日向感到害怕，最可恶的是影山这个混蛋还在冲撞那个要命的点。日向觉得自己已经射不出任何东西了，可他的前端还在不断流出透明液体。脑子涨涨的，性事带给他的快乐如此灭顶，醉生梦死也不过如此。日向感到有股液体灌进屁股里，他知道影山终于射了。

随着影山一股一股的射精，刺激得日向全身抖的像筛糠，射不出任何东西的疲软器官软趴趴地搭在两腿间，小孔可怜兮兮地漏出几滴水，影山放下日向的腿，空出来的另一只手指腹滑过日向的喉结，滑过胸部，滑过线条分明的腹肌，最后落在耻骨联合上方，几个小时没排泄的膀胱涨得难受，影山三指一下一下地按压着充盈的膀胱，日向感到一股酥麻感沿着骶尾椎爬上脊髓，浑身抖动着淅淅沥沥地淌出淡黄色的液体。

影山拔出性器，盯着躺在地上无法动弹的日向，双腿大开，洞口周围黏着半干或新鲜的白色和半透明液体，甚至还有刚刚射进去的缓缓流出来。前端性器情况也不见得比洞口好看多少。  
“日向。”影山试着叫唤着他的名字，没有人回答他。  
“…………”日向双眼失神，嘴角挂着的唾液几乎干涸，留下一条条水渍。他累的连一根手指头都不能动弹，更别说回答他的呼喊了。  
也不能这样晾着他不管，好歹是邻国珍贵的王子殿下。说到底还是于心不忍，影山叹了口气，站起来抱起日向说睡吧，往浴室走起。

中间日向迷迷糊糊醒了一次，好像趴在别人身上，感觉屁股又被人扒开。  
“……你这个混蛋……怎么还做……”  
“不会做的，睡吧。”日向听完这话又陷入了昏睡，心想算了，屁股都被人插了，还被玩尿了，现在再差也差不到哪去。

————————————————————  
就像偷吃到了伊甸园的禁果一样，第一次性带来的快乐就会想要第二次甚至更多次。原始的欲望不需要太多的话语来诠释，羞耻感已不复存在，他们总是行动比思想要快，同时学习能力方面也是天才，在他们做第三次时日向就要求自己掌握主动权，扶着影山的肩膀骑了上去。

日子不知道过去多少天，装修的富丽堂皇的屋子里，浑身赤裸的青年蜷缩在软椅上，似乎正在熟睡。挺翘的胸肌随着他的呼吸轻微起伏，小乳尖红艳艳地耸着，丰满的胸肌上吻痕和抓痕清晰可见。

他的脖子、小腹、大腿内侧……身体的每一个部位都散布着红痕，前几天留下的已经渐渐消去了，但昨晚的激烈欢爱依旧历历在目。他双腿微微张开，因为长时间的吸吮玩弄，穴口随时随地处于充血红肿的状态，因为多次强行开扩已经不能完全闭拢，屁股里全是影山早上才射进去的白浊液体，撑的他的小腹像怀孕了一样。屁股里还塞着影山定制他的尺寸大小的玉制假阳具，他只要轻微一动作液体就会顺着臀缝流出来，影山不允许他这样，让液体流出来的后果就是他在影山的目光下把自己自慰到射出来。

他的阴茎上也被绑了贞操带一样的东西，牢牢锁住他的阴茎头端，钥匙在影山那，没有影山的许可，他上厕所都成了大问题，甚至连水也不敢多喝。

而他的脚踝上拴着特制的银链，他可以在房间里随意走动，却不能走到门边，打开离开这个屋子的唯一通道。他试图将银链挣脱，这银链并非普通的银链，细细的一条，连最锋利的刀具都砍不断。

这是影山每天回来都能看到的光景。  
将日向囚禁在府邸里后，两人间淫靡的交欢几乎到了没日没夜的地步。影山似乎对外界的风风雨雨充耳不闻，一心只想调教自己心爱的小野兽。

短短几天他们已经把小盒子里的所以小玩意都试了一遍，甚至有一次用小木棒戳进尿道里。前列腺被前后夹击，爽的日向体验到了潮吹的更猛烈快感。  
那段时间里影山几乎是一结束手头的事就飞奔回府邸同日向缠绵在一起，他们从床上做到地上，插在里面抱着日向走到浴室里按在镜子上后入，日向前端抵着镜子，看着身后的影山一进一出，感觉更加强烈了。

只要影山在府邸里，他的性器就没有不插在日向身体里的时候。只要他们任何一方想要，就能随时随地把肉棒插进去。日向身上的吻痕还没消散，很快就被印上新的。长时间的插弄让穴肉微微张开，已经到了合不拢的地步。

有时候影山有公务需要出门处理，他就会用假性器把日向的穴口堵起来，没有他的允许，日向不能私自玩弄自己。在身体瘙痒难耐的时候，青年只能将双腿并起来，不断用腿根互相蹭弄，想象着影山的大肉棒在身体里耸动，利用穴里的假性器缓解一下。

被囚禁在这个精致的牢笼中，日向不知道时间的流逝，不知道局势的改变。他的生命里仿佛只剩下了影山，即使偶尔反抗得鼻青眼肿，他还是接受着影山给予的一切，不管是折磨还是快感。


End file.
